Dragon Ball Z: Gohan's Field Trip Adventure
by Phenix68754
Summary: Gohan has defeated Cell the terror of the Earth but at the cost of his dad's life. After a couple months after this fight Gohan mom has his brother Goten but dies of child birth. Now Gohan raises his little brother for 7 years who keeps calling him daddy. And what's this about High School and a field trip a month after? And Gohan the Ox King heir? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys what's up. Dragon Ball Z Gohan Videl fanfiction hope you like!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pain to Hope to more Pain**

Gohan the Son of Goku has just defeated the invincible android named Cell. He had just departed from the rest of his friends at the Look Out to go tell the saddest news of all to his mother. To tell her that Goku had died in the battle against Cell.

Gohan was half way to his home when he started to think to himself "Man it's all my fault. Why did I have to be so arrogant. Why was so I blinded by my own power and not just wipe out Cell when I had the chance. Maybe then Dad would be still be alive."

After a hour or so of flight Gohan had arrived at his home. He sensed his mother and grandfathers energy in his home. Gohan just took a deep breath and walk through the front door and found his mother in the living room "Hey mom I'm back."

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi said as she ran and pulled him into a deathly hug. After a few seconds of hugging she look around and notice that Goku wasn't in the room with them "Gohan... Where's Goku?" She said as she look back at him and saw the depressed look on his face.

Gohan took in another deep breath and look back up at her with tears in his eyes "Mom there's no easy way to say this but..." He said as tears started to run down his face "Dad died when Cell tried to self destruct him self to blow up the planet." When Chi-Chi heard those words she fell to her knees and started to cry with her head against the floor. Gohan quickly went to his mothers side and tried to comfort her.

Gohan grandad heard the commotion and came in the room as quickly as he could and saw Chi-Chi crying and Gohan at her side. He thought that these were tears of joy but quickly noticed that Goku wasn't in the room and took in the hint Goku was no longer with them.

Later that night the Ox King had left the Son house to head back to his castle at the base of Fire Mountain. Chi-Chi was making Dinner for her son while still morning her husband's death but she knew she still had to due her duties as a mother. But suddenly felt something wrong within her stomach and fell to the kitchen floor.

Gohan was up in his room till he heard his mother fell to the floor. He ran into the kitchen and found her holding her stomach. He help her up to a chair and felt her ki going up and down then felt... Two ki's? "Mom? What's wrong?" He look at her with uncertainty. She then vomited on the floor. Gohan quickly went for a towel to clean her face and the floor. She then look at him with a small smile "Gohan I think Goku left a little one with us."

Gohan look at her not knowing what she meant until it hit him. He was going to have a little brother. "I'm going to have a brother mom?" With his face brighting up with each passing word. "At least something else went right today." Gohan thought.

"Yes Gohan we have a little one on the way." She was happy to see Gohan was happy again. She didn't want Gohan to be depressed for what happen at the Cell Games.

As the months went by Gohan had his hair cut to how he look when he was in Super Saiyan Two but a little bit more shorter on the top.

**A/N: You know how he look when he was in High School. For plot line purposes of course.**

The Ox King had eventually died of a heart disease and left everything to the Sons. Making Gohan the new King of Fire Mountain. They never did move there and stayed at their little home in the woods. Chi-Chi had suggest that when Gohan was old enough and found him a wife he could move in their.

Chi-Chi had let Gohan train as long as he had study for at least four hours a day. Gohan's train sessions had made him at least twice as strong since he begun, but after a while he had notice he wasn't getting anywhere anymore. So he decided to go to Bulma's place and ask her for two things. A Gravity Room that can multiply Earths Gravity by 1000 and for another Gravity Room for 500 max but made it wider and into a giant rectangle so it could be made for Sparing and Gi making. He always wore a Gi that look like his dad's to remind him of his father. He once in a while spar against Piccolo. He eventually built a small room on the side of the house near his moms bed room for the baby to sleep in.

Gohan's life was complete and was full of fun and joy with his mom until the day came when his life would be turn around for good. The day his brother would be born into the world.

Gohan was training in his back yard. He was practicing moves his father had taught him and once in a while tried to make up new moves but had little success in it. Until he felt his mothers ki dropping. "Mom? Oh shit her ki is dropping!" Gohan said as he rushed out of the GR into his house. "Mom! What's wrong?" He said as he tried to help her up but she keep falling each time.

"Gohan I think the... Baby is about to be born ahhhh." She said as she felt a strong kick to the stomach.

Gohan looking worried tried to think of suggestions "Mom let me pick you up so we can get you to the hospital!"

Chi-Chi then shook her head "I'm sorry Gohan but your going to have to deliver the baby."

Gohan then gulp then had a determined look on his face "Alright tell me what to do." He said with a determined look on his face.

Seeing the determined look on his Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile "Go grab a towel and bucket of water."

Gohan did as his mother had ask and brought them to her with and also brought a pillow to put it behind her head.

He put the pillow behind her and put the bucket and towel lower half. After 20 minutes of labor Chi-Chi manage to push the baby out. "Mom it's a boy!"

"G-Goten... His name i-is G-Goten." Chi-Chi said almost out of breath.

Gohan put the little boy in the towel and started to wash him with the bucket "Welcome to the world Goten. Wow he looks at lot like dad. It isn't this great mom!.. Mom?" He look back at his mom and saw she wasn't breathing "Mom... Mom!" He then pick up Goten, put him in a diaper, and then put him in his nursery bed and then went back to his mom. He then pick her up and started to walk outside. He carried her a few hundred feet until he came upon a shrine with a tomb stone. He saw his dad name on it. He had made it a while back for his dad even though he didn't have a body. He did it for the respect he had in his father and because he loved his dad felt it was the proper thing to do.

He then blasted a ki blast right next to his fathers grave and put his mother into the hole and begun to bury her. "I know your there Piccolo, you lost your touch on being quiet."

Piccolo then appeared behind him out of the tree "I'm... I'm sorry for your loss Gohan."

Gohan then turned to his green friend "Piccolo can you watch Goten for a few hours or so I'm going to..." Gohan started but was cut off by his former Sensei "I know Gohan. I'll watch him for you."

Gohan just nodded and flew off. Gohan flew for a few minutes until he was in the middle of nowhere. He then landed and as soon as he hit the ground tears started to steam down his face and he then screamed out in anger "Ahhhhhhhh! Damnnnnn what the hell first dad now mom! Damn why can't I be more stronger I should have seen this might happen! Ahhhhh!" His ki keep raising and raising until he felt a surge in his body and felt a pain in his back, near his rear until the pain stop and felt a muscle he hasn't felt in years. He had his tail back.

Else where at a certain building a short prince (of 3 half breeds?) felt Gohan's energy surge "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong with who Vegeta?" Asked a Blue haired women.

"Nothing women! I'm going back to train." He stated as he started to walk off to the GR.

A angry women just sighed "Gosh what a asshole. Might as well see what's Trunks up to." She said as she walk off to find her little boy.

After that event Gohan had started to fly off towards a city to buy some new clothes for Goten. After Gohan had bought some baby clothes for his newborn brother he started to head home, but then he heard a scream. He ran around the corner and saw a with a guy behind her holding a girl and a couple of guys in front of her and one of them had a knife. Gohan then felt his anger surge and he ran towards the people "Hey leave her alone!"

The thugs then turned to the boy and the one holding her threw her onto the ground and begun to look down onto the boy "Or what small fry! What you going to do stop us haha!" He then ran up to Gohan and 'tried' to punch him but Gohan dodge and jabbed him hard into the stomach and the guy flew far back into a small buildings wall.

After that all of the thugs then rushed towards Gohan and all tried to punch him but Gohan keep dodging in place. After a few minutes Gohan then felt bored of toying with them and then quickly jabbed all of them in the stomach.

He then went up to the girl and offered her a hand up. She had raven black hair and had the most beautiful blue eyes Gohan had ever seen. She looked amazed at what he just did but gladly accepted his hand up.

She was about to speak but then "Ahhh damn." Gohan said as he punched the guy. He then pulled the knife out of his arm "Damn that's going to leavd a scar." Gohan said as he rubed his arm.

He then turned to the girl who had a scared look on her face. "We need to get you to the hospitable sir. Her I'll call a ambulance." She said as she pulled out her cell phone. Gohan jump back and pick up his bag "No no I'm good.. Uhh see you some other time." He said as he started to run off. He then made a quick turn around the corner.

She then ran after him but as soon as she turn the corner and saw he wasn't there. She keep looking around the area but soon then gave up seeing she could find him "Bizarre... Where did he go." She shrugged and started to head home.

Gohan floating above the building just starred at her as she soon began to go away. "Man I should've went Super Saiyan. Oh well whats done is done. I should get home." He said as he started to fly home. When he made it home he entered through the door and saw Goten was still asleep, and Piccolo who was sitting down on the floor.

"I hope he wasn't to much trouble Mr Piccolo." The teen said with a smile as he began to put up the new items.

Piccolo started to sweat profusely "He was a NightMare! I'll see you some other time Gohan." Piccolo said as he walk out the door and flew off. Gohan began to chuckle at this "Looks like we won't be seeing Piccolo again for a while." Gohan then mayde his way to the room where Goten was sleeping and smile "I'll take care of you little buddy." Gohan said as he soon went to his room and fell asleep from all that has happen that **day.**

* * *

**Hope you like it guys next chapter will happen when I'll do it. I'm sorry I just have the moments when I want to write and I don't want to write see you soon bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New update! Let the chapter roll!**

**Chapter 2. Old Friends And Preparing For School**

* * *

"Master Goten have you seen master Gohan?" Asked a middle aged man with a back ponytail and wore a butler suit with the symbol of the Ox King logo on his front part of his back vest.

"Hmm oh hey Mr Ponytail man. Daddy's in the training room." The little six year old boy pointed towards the gravity room right near the house. He wore a Blue Gi with a red under long sleeve shirt, red wrist bands and red shoes also having a brown furry belt wrap around his waist. He looked like a miniature Goku but with a different training outfit.

'_So he's still calling me that oh well_' he sighed as he started to face the gigantic oval dome. "How long has Master Gohan been in there?"

The little boy started to count on his fingers "Uh that's one, two, three, uh what comes after three Mr Ponytail man?"

"Four sir. It is four." The 'Ponytail man said.

A grin then appeared on his face "Wow that's daddy's longest time yet! Your smart Ponytail man!"

Just then the door to the gravity room opened and a young man appeared to be walking out of it. He wore a Orange Gi with a short blue shirt under the top part with blue wrist bands on each arm and a pair of blue boots he as well as Goten had a brown furry belt around his waist. He had spiky raven black hair with one piece of it hanging down to his forehead. He let loose of his serious look and let a smile appear on his face when he saw his son and his butler waiting for him "Hello Jeeves how's it going?"

The butler recognized as Jeeves smiled '_Thank_ _Kami Master Gohan remembers my_ _name_.' "Hello there Master Gohan how was your training sir?"

Gohan sighed "It went well Jeeves and what I said about calling me Master I know I'm the heir to the Ox Kings kingdom but not yet."

"I'm sorry Master Gohan but I'm your servant and that's what it is I'm sorry sire." Jeeves then bowed to him and went off to prepare to make dinner for his young masters.

"Oh well... Goten?" He said as he turned to his son who looked at him with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes daddy?" He look up at his dad who had a small smile on his face.

"Did you do your homework squirt?" He look at his son with curiosity. Gohan and Goten were always together, Gohan had told Goten about his parents but Goten had always on insisted on calling him daddy since he had raised him since birth. It actually made Gohan a bit proud to be called daddy by the little boy. He had refrained on the fact on telling him about his Saiyan heritage but eventually told him when he went Super Saiyan one day when was sparing with him.

"Well not all of it..." He trailed off till he saw his dad with a somewhat disappointed look "So what was you doing then?"

Goten then started to poke both of his index fingers together repeatedly getting nervous he didn't like it when his dad was disappointed in him "Uh well I was training since I was motivated by you training all day..." He was then stop when his dad put his hand on top of the little boys head.

Goten then look up at his dad and saw he was smiling at him "Haha it's alright Goten your just like me when I was your age haha. As long as you did some of it I'm ok with it. But since you didn't do all of it hm what punishment should I do?" Gohan said as he crossed his arms and began to think "Hm I know since you said you trained let's have a quick spar before, Jeeves is done with dinner how does that sound?"

He look at the small smiling boy then jump back and got into his fighting stance "Sure dad lets fight!"

Hearing this Gohan also got into a stance "Alright squirt go all out, you hear me?"

Goten just nodded and rushed towards Gohan and tried to punch him but was easily block. Goten then bounced off his dad's arm and spun around to try to round house kick him in the back in the head. Gohan saw this and duck and then grab Gotens arm and threw him to the ground. Goten quickly recuperated sent a barraged of punchs towards Gohan but all was effortlessly block by Gohan.

After a few more minutes of Goten trying to attack Gohan just stopped him when Gotens stomach started to rumble "Alright Goten your getting stronger, good job little buddy." Gohan said proudly towards his son.

Goten just stood there proudly as his dad complimented him. After which they went to have a good supper. After they had a coursed meal Gohan put Goten to bed and sat with Jeeves in the kitchen.

Jeeves had arrived at Gohan's house four months after his mother had died and has help Gohan ever since. Jeeves went to the Sons house every week to make dinner and clean up around the house and at night went back to the castle. The house was almost never dirty because Gohan didn't want to to leave all the work to Jeeves every time but Jeeves always insisted on it. Jeeves had ask Gohan to move to castle so Gohan could claim his throne, but Gohan had decided to move there when he had found a wife. Which Jeeves had sadly agreed to. Since then him and Gohan had been great friends.

"Jeeves I'm going to visit some old friends tomorrow and I'm going to need your help after that." Gohan said as he put down his warm tea.

Jeeves had put down the tea pitcher just turned around and had a surprising look on his face. Gohan almost never ask for his help "I would be honored to help you sire." He said bowing towards Gohan.

"I'm going to visit the Briefs and then I need you to get me a school transcript. I'm planning on going to high school and going to graduate so I can get a diploma." Gohan said with a pail expression.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness but why in the world would go to high school young Master?" Jeeves look at him with a questioning look.

Gohan just took in a deep breath and decided to speak "I'm going to do my mother wanted me to do to become a scholar. I already did what my father wanted me to do but not my mother, so I'm going to honor her as well."

Jeeves was quiet taken back by his Masters new objective but was quiet happy in honoring his mothers wish as well "What time would you like me to start coming over master?"

Gohan started to think about that '_what_ _time does high school ends_?' "That's a good question.. Oh well after I go to Bulma's I'll find out then. You can take the day off tomorrow you deserve a break." Gohan said with a smile on his face.

"But young Master I can't..." Jeeves was uncertain what to say.

"It's alright Jeeves I'll see you soon." Gohan said as he went to his room to sleep and prepare his mind for the next day of seeing someone he hasn't seen in almost seven years.

As morning came over the Son house as Gohan had started to get up but found Goten on top of his chest. Goten had started his habit because he sometimes had bad dreams or just wanted to sleep with daddy some nights. "Goten time to get up buddy."

He said as he started to poke his face to wake him up.

Goten eyes open up after a few minutes and he just stared at his daddy until his eyes started to water up "Daddy who are these people we are going to visit? Are you going to get rid of me daddy! Please say you aren't!" Goten said as he started to hit his fist on his chest.

Gohan was taken back by Goten's words "What why would think that son?"

After a few minutes Goten tried to stop his tears and went to speak "I heard you talking to Ponytail man a-and I had a bad dream. You left me with people I didn't know and..." Before Goten could continue Gohan had set up and pulled him into a hug.

"Goten listen to me nothing or no one is going to separate you and me I promise you on my life son." Gohan said as he him self was in tears of the thought of him being torn away from Goten.

After sitting there for a few minutes Gohan wipe away his and Goten tears "Goten what's this?" He said pointing towards his leg.

Goten look towards Gohan was pointing "That's my leg dad." Gohan then smiled at him "Your sure Goten because this so look like..., My dinner!" He said as he started to slightly chew on Goten's leg "Haha daddy stop hahaha!"

After a few minutes of Gohan playing with Goten, Gohan went and made breakfast for him and Goten after that they got dressed went outside. "Goten you ready to met some of my old friends?" Gohan said looking at Goten.

Goten look at Gohan smiling "Yeah dad lets go met them!" Gohan took Goten into his arms and began to take off towards West City. After a few minutes of flying Gohan and Goten arrived at their destination "Wow daddy this a big house its way bigger then ours!" Goten said looking up at the building.

"Yeah Goten they are probably the richest people in the world next to us." Gohan said looking down at the smiling Goten. Gohan hadn't told Goten about their castel they would live in one day, because hasn't had a reason to.

Gohan then proceeded to knock on the door. After a few minutes a women in her thirties open the door. She had light blue hair and a lab coat with a bunch of greases and rust on it. "May I help you?" She look at the man with the Orange Gi with confusion until she saw his eyes and good memories hit her hard "Gohan is that you?" She had tears swelling into her eyes with each word passing.

"Yeah Bulma it's me. It's been quiet a while hasn't it." He said as he rub the back of his head.

Bulma then pulled the young man into a hug "Oh Gohan I missed you come in come in." As she motion him to come in the house.

Bulma lead Gohan to the living room and then turned to speak to him

"Vegeta come in here Gohan's here! So Gohan how have you been its been forever since I se..." She had stop her sentence as she saw the kid behind Gohan's leg "Goku?"

"No Bulma this is Goten." He said as he pick him up and placed him in front of him.

"Daddy whose Goku?" Goten ask Gohan. Bulma went pale when she heard Goten call Gohan daddy. Vegeta also walk into the room when he heard Goten say it as well.

Gohan saw Bulma's face and sighed "Bulma where's Trunks?" Bulma then called Trunks and the young boy appeared "Goten why don't you go play with Trunks in his room. Daddy has to talk to the grown ups.

"But daddy I don't want to leave your side." Gohan sighed this he then look towards Vegeta "You trained your son in martial arts?" Which he received a nod from the prince. Which he then turned to Goten again "why don't you go spar with him." He suggested Goten wanted to go against it but knew he had to. They then ran off to go spar in the back yard.

After a few minutes Bulma decided to speak "Gohan you might want to explain why that kid calls you daddy and more important why he looks like Goku?" She said sitting down on the sofa.

"Well he's actually my brother..." Gohan started but was cut off by Bulma "Where is your mom I know she's busy but still..." She stop when she saw his face darken "She died after giving birth to Goten. I have raised Goten since and he always called me daddy even though I told him he I wasn't. I have lived off my grandfathers fortunes he passed away a few months before mom and I was named the new king of the Ox Kings kingdom. But I have yet to claim my throne because I have yet to find a wife as quoted by my mom." Tears were going down his face he didn't want to remember it but he knew he had to get it out to tell Bulma.

Bulma was crying a little and Vegeta had left to find the boys because he didn't want to hear anymore crying. His true reason to why he wanted to leave the because it reminded him of his mothers death after he was born.

After a few minutes Bulma went up to Gohan and pulled him into a hug "It's going to be ok Gohan, everything is going to be alright. So how have you been?" She said as she let him go.

"I been ok Bulma Goten has been fine as well, I been doing my best to raise him strong and be smart." He said smiling while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sure you have Gohan. I'm sure your a good positive influence on him. He look like he's very fond of you." She said smiling at him.

"A question if I may? Can you tell me what time high school ends?" Bulma was quiet surprise at this but knew that he might want to go to honor Chi-Chi's wish of his becoming a Scholar, but decided to tease him "So what's your reason Gohan to go to high school? Going to look for a wife so Chi-Chi can get grand babies?" She said smirking at him.

Gohan had a red blush on his face trying to come up a answer for her "N-no that's not it Bulma! Geez I'm sure my mom would be asking the same thing." He then quickly got a serious look on his face "No that's not it Bulma, I can't I got to take care of Goten and he's mine only concern." Gohan said in a serious tone.

Bulma began to laugh a little "Oh Gohan lighten up I was playing, besides he won't be around you forever. And school ends at four o'clock in the afternoon." Bulma said in a lighten tone.

Gohan's expression got less serious when he heard that and when Goten came within the room withe Trunks right behind him "Daddy Trunks was strong but I won!" Goten said jumping into Gohan's rms with a happy grin.

"Good job little buddy I knew you were getting stronger. Good job to you to Trunks!" He said rubbing their heads. As he finished rubbing their heads Vegeta recame into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Brat I want to spar with you. I need a good punching bag and nobody on Earth is good enough except you." Gohan turned to face Vegeta with a smirk on his face "Oh really well your not the only one who's been training for six almost seven years.

Vegeta smirk at his remark _'maybe I'll get a good challenge after all_' "Fine but don't expect to beat the Prince Of All Saiyans!"

Gohan just nodded at his response "Well your not the only one who has a throne waiting for them and unlike you I'll actually claim it! And who knows I might as well try to claim your title as well" Bulma gasp at what Gohan said and Vegeta face was turning red with anger and embarrassment _'Why you I'll show you,_ _just you wait!'_ "Let's go then brat!" He said as he dragged Gohan to the Gravity Room.

After thirty minutes of fighting Gohan came out of the GR with Vegeta over his shoulder knock out.

To say at the very least Bulma was quiet surprised to see Gohan with minimal damage and Vegeta was bloody and bruised all over his body. Bulma had directed Gohan to the room with a healing tank that look like the Goku was in when he was injured on Namek.

After a few more hours Bulma had agreed to keep Goten at her home when Gohan is at school and they were heading home "Bye Gohan bye Goten see you guys on Monday."

They had left and headed home. When they arrived at home Gohan had put Goten to bed after dinner and a bath. After which in the morning Jeeves arrived and made the forms for Gohan and registered him at Orange Star High School since it was the closet to Gohan's house and Bulma's. Gohan had ask Jeeves to come to his house at six o'clock which was more then enought time to get Goten from Bulma's and head home. When the weekend came around Gohan had gotten some normal high school clothes because going to school in a Gi. After all of that the night before the first day of school came around and Gohan and Goten were sleeping happily in Gohan's bed.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please review, Favorite, Follow and all of that. Dark Signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright time to get down to the school part let's see how I handle this! Let's do this. **

**Chapter 3: Time For School And Memories**

* * *

Gohan had awoken early on the day that would be his first school day at Orange Star High School. He had just got done taking a shower and was getting dress. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, on top of it was a black vest. His pants were red and he also had on black shoes. He had his tail going through the loops of his pants to make it look like a belt.

"Alright let's see about being 'normal'... That's such a odd word to use oh well let's see if Goten's is ready." Gohan said taking one last look in the mirror before going off to find his son.

When Gohan entered Goten's room he heard sniffling under the young boy's bed, curiously he look and found him trying to hold in his sobs "Goten what's wrong squirt?" Gohan ask as he saw the boy crawling out. Which he then ran to his daddy embracing him "D-Daddy I don't want you go to school, I want you to stay here and play with me. Don't leave me alone at aunt Bulma's house." He was pushing his head farther into Gohan's shirt.

Gohan look at him with sadness in his eyes but he knew had to pull through "Goten Daddy is going to be home at four o'clock today then we can play together all day later I promise." Gohan said pulling Goten off of him and holding him up in the air and putting to his feet on the ground "Pinky promise?" He said holding his pinky up to Gohan, which Gohan complied with his own "Pinky promise." He said with a smile. He then told Goten to pack some toys so that he and Trunks can play with them.

After a few minutes they were standing outside of their house "You ready squirt?" Gohan look at Goten who had a small smile on his face "Yes daddy I'm ready." He said as they took off to Bulma's. After ten minutes of flying they arrived at Capsule Corp. Gohan went up to press the door bell which was answered by a blue haired women with sleep still in her eyes "Hey Gohan, Goten you came early then what you said on Friday." Which the boys replied with some chuckles "Well Gohan do you have your forms for school?" She said turning her attention to Gohan.

He took his forms out of his bag and showed it to her "Yeah Jeeves did it all for me and apparently I'm not suppose not to open this note Jeeves made. I guess it's a official document that's meant for the principle. I don't know, I'll just go with it." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Bulma just shook her head "Well you should get going see you later Gohan. Say bye Goten." She said as she and Gohan looked at Goten "Bye bye Daddy I'll miss you." As he hugged Gohan's leg. Gohan bent down to his knee to hug Goten "Mind Bulma Goten I'll see you later. Bye Bulma." He said as he got up and took off to school.

He arrived at school after five minutes of flying as a Super Saiyan to save time. He look around to see if anyone was near by, seeing nothing he powered down and landed at the front door and headed towards the front office.

He was then met by the principle "Hello Mr Son welcome to OSHS my name is Mr Shepard." He hold up his hand for Gohan to shake which Gohan respectfully shook "Hello Principle Shepard my name is Gohan Son." He said with a grin. The principle just smiled at the young man respectfulness "May I see your forms before I get you off to class." He then hold up his hands for the paper which Gohan handed him '_Well time to see what was important about it.'_ Gohan thought.

Principle Shepard the look at the paper and after a few moments he then look at Gohan and then the paper again repeatedly until he drop to one knee slightly sweating "Lord Gohan it is a honor for you to come to this school." Gohan to say the least taken a bit back by his sudden outburst, but then shook his head know what this was about "Please don't call me that Mr Shepard I haven't claimed it yet just Gohan or my last name Son if you please. I came here for education not to be worship." Gohan said shaking his head more because of Jeeves.

The principle then arose still sweating a little "I-If you s-say so si-I mean Mr Son. Please this way." They started walking to the class and after a few moments of going through the hallways they found their destination "Please allow me to get your teacher out here and I'll in form the rest of your teachers later Mr Gohan." The principle said as he knock on the door which a teacher appeared to answer, he then motioned him to come out.

The teacher just stared at the principle and the young student he never seen, after a few more moments he decided to speak "Mr

Shepard who is this young student?" He his tone was some what rude most likely from dealing with High School students. The principle started sweating like no tomorrow and keep looking back between Gohan and the teacher as Gohan look confused "Mr Creed don't talk to the heir of the Ox King with that tone!" He was turning red with embarrassment.

The teacher started to turn red and sweat crazy with each word that came out especially with heir and Ox King. He then quickly got to his knees and bow down "I'm sorry lord please don't kill me." He said almost pouting. Gohan started sweat droping but then sighed "Please just stand up and don't call me that please I'm not King yet. Just Gohan or Son please." The teacher quickly got up apologizing "I'm sorry lor-Gohan may I see your history of your test results of your grades."

The principle step in at that "There's no need he has the best grades this school has ever seen all A's on everything he has ever token. And if you want to see them for yourself they will be in the computer shortly." The teacher was taken back but also in awe at that "That's splendid sir.. I'll take him off your hands. Please this way Lor-Gohan." He said opening the door '_This is going to be a long day._' Gohan thought as he waved good bye to the Principle.

**Scene Change**

Videl Satan she wore a white shirt that went to her lower waist, she wore black gloves, shorts and boots. She had black hair and beautiful blue eyes that could melt a guys heart. She was a crime fighter and a high grade student. She was sitting next to her on her right a buff long haired blonde guy named Sharpener who had it hots for her and was also a asshole. And to her left was a short haired blonde girl named Erasa her best friend who flirted with cute boys.

"So Videl who do you think pulled the teacher out?" Ask the short blonde looking over to her friend "I don't know and don't care." She said looking up into the air. Her friend just sighed at her response "Videl you like so need to find a boyfriend to keep you occupied." The blonde idiot I mean man decided to speak up "She doesn't need a man when she has me right babe." He tried putting his hand around her but was quickly slap away "I'm not your babe and that's the last I'm going to say it."

Erasa just giggled at her friends nature "Videl you need to get over that boy who help you all those years ago. You might not ever see him again." Videl look sharply back at her but then soften up her eyes "I know I will see him again some day. I just know it." Erasa just sighed again at her response "Videl there are perfect boys for you here if you just..." She started to trail off again until Videl cut in "Shhh the teacher is coming back in."

As the teacher walk in and turned to the class "Ok class we are being graced with a young intelligent student who has had all high scores on his grades since he started school." He heard a couple shout outs like nerd but ignored them "Mr Son please come in".

'_Where have I heard that last name before? Let's see who he is before I think about it some more _.' Videl thought as she saw a young man walk in "Hi my name is Gohan. Nice to meet you." He greeted the class with a smile.

Flash backs went through Videl's head back at that incident six through seven years ago that change her life '_Gohan... Is that him? The person who saved me_?' Videl thought. She then heard several girls in the class squeal with delight at the young man. She heard things like cutie, handsome and other things of the sort. '_If he is then I'll... No don't think like that ahh I'll have to learn more about him_.'

Gohan had a embarrass face at the sounds he heard the girls make. He then turned to the teacher "Uhh where do I sit?" Gohan ask with a confused face.

Much to Videl's luck and horror her friend stood up and shouted across the class "He can sit up here there's a empty seat right here." She said as she pointed to the chair next to her "Alright Lor-I mean Mr Gohan that's your seat." The teacher said while chuckling. The person who caught it besides Gohan was Videl '_What was he about to say? Almost sounded like lord. Ok defiantly going to investigate him_.' Videl thought as she watched Gohan.

Gohan made his way to sit next to but stop when. He caught eyes with the girl right next to the blonde '_Have I seen her somewhere before. No way it couldn't be? Just play it cool maybe she doesn't remember it. She has become beautiful, no bad bad Gohan_.' Gohan thought as a appeared on his face blush.

The girl saw his blush and started to blush to and but she quickly looked away. He quickly sat him self down and faced the teacher not until a blonde began to talk to him '_Did he just recognized me? He look cute with that blush... Oh now I'm blushing. Oh great Erasa is talking to him. Most likely about my father_.' Videl thought as she watched closely.

"Hi my name is Erasa with a E. You'll never guess who my friend is the daughter of." Gohan was confuse so he shrugged "Who?" Erasa giggled at his response "She's the daughter of the Hercule Satan the man who saved the world almost seven years ago." Gohan had a surprised look on his face.

Videl saw his face. 'Oh great don't tell me he's going to praise me. Man I was hoping..." Videl thought but was cut from her thoughts at his response "Oh well that's cool I guess but I'm not sure how to respond to that? I'm not quiet getting it." Videl was confused at his response normally people praise her because of her dad but Gohan didn't.

But the idiot I mean Sharpener was also listening decided to step in "Hey didn't you hear her you little nerd you should be praising the ground she walks on. Just because you might have a weak dad doesn't mean..." He was cut off when he grab by the throat and was lifted into the air.

Gohan had a ferrous look on his face "Don't you dare spout another word about my father you little bastard!" Gohan shouted at him as his grip tighten. Videl look at him with a somewhat scared and awe look. She look at the teacher who was shivering with fear and sweat was rolling down his face like a waterfall '_Why isn't he interfering? Must be with what he almost said earlier. Now I have to know_.' "Gohan I think that's enough I think he gets it." Gohan look back at Videl and his eyes soften up "All right."

Gohan then drop the idiot I mean dumbass Sharpener and went back to his seat. Sharpener was fuming with anger thinking it must be his imagination that just happen and convicted him self of it and set back down. With the class staring at Gohan they all thought he was weak because of his shirt and intelligence, but that blew their minds that he pick up Sharpener up and shouted and with one hand no less. Some decided just to leave him alone and girls were drooling with the thought of his arms now, but others like friends and people thought higher of themselves of Sharpener made a mental note with their little intelligence to find a place and beat him up later.

Gohan made a unknown notice gesture to the teacher to continue class. The day through out continued with Erasea flirting with him and Videl watch with jealousy and curiosity.

Then when lunch came along Gohan went to eat lunch all by himself. He found himself a nice tree to sit under until he sensed Videl and Erasa coming up on him. He turned and face their way "Hello Gohan may went sit and eat with you?" Gohan was confused at her question but shrugged "Sure not my place to decided though."

"Listen Gohan..." Started Videl until Gohan cut her off "No need to say sorry besides he acted like had that coming anyway." He said waving his hand in front of his face chuckling, which the girls joined him in it.

They then sat down and started eating they were surprised when Gohan through out a capsule and saw all of the food "Gohan what's with all of that food and can you really eat all of that?" Erasa ask starting at the small mountain of food. Gohan was once again confused by her question "It's my lunch so yeah of course... Well let's eat!" And as Gohan just ate all of the food and re-capsule the plates when he was done "Well that should hold me till dinner."

Erasa mouth drop and Videl began to sweat drop '_Hold_ _till dinner_?' They both thought. Gohan stretched and moved his hand motioned them to fallow him "Come on guys lets get back to class." They just fallowed him. The day preceded as 'normal' day would be for a student expect that girls were constantly eyeing him as one as Videl but not as lust but curiosity and interest. The last class just ended but when Gohan was about to leave a group of jackasses I mean students stop him.

"Where do you think your going nerd?" One of the big ones stood in front of him all of the smaller ones stood around him forming a circle "Yeah you hurt our friend so now your going to play up."

Videl heard the commotion and ran around the conner and saw Gohan surrounded by half of the members of the football team. And was about to jump in and help him but he got into a fighting stance that sent flash backs into her head. It was the same that she had seen when see was saved from those thugs all that time ago. Just before they all attack Gohan quickly knocked them all out and ran off and around the corner.

Videl then gave chase and ran around the building but didn't find him '_And the same way as my mystery savior. I will learn if it was you Gohan. But what if he his what will I do? I said I will love him only. But is he strong enough to take on the savior of the world? I can only dream he returns my feelings for him. A I hope it is you Gohan_.' Videl thought as she started to head home.

Over head Gohan was watching her leave from the bottom of the building he was on top of and took off towards Bulma '_Could she really be the girl I saved before? If she is then she grew up to be beautiful. And her power is stronger then her dads when he was at the Cell Games. Man listen to my self like she would like me that way anyway. In any case Goten is my primary concern let's go get him_.'

With that Gohan got Goten and head home to train before Jeeves arrived. Goten had a fun day but deeply missed his daddy so they played together that whole afternoon. Later after Jeeves arrived and made dinner and Gohan put Goten to bed after a bath and dinner. Gohan was sitting at the kitchen table with Jeeves "So how was your day sire?" Jeeves ask pouring more hot tea in Gohan's cup "It hell of a interesting day Jeeves." Gohan said taking another drink of his cup.

* * *

**So what ya think? I think I did good. See you next time. Dark signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys lets do this!**

**Chapter 4: Field Trip And What?**

* * *

Gohan had been going to school for a month now. He was getting very close to Videl Satan to the point they both had feelings for each other. Videl had suspected Gohan was that boy that saved her since that first day of his High School life, but didn't pressure him like she normally would since he had developed genuine feelings for him. It was his kind nature that really attracted her to him and also the fact that he didn't worship the ground she walk on like other men at their school. Everything seemed well to Gohan until the ending of Friday.

Mr Creed had pulled out some papers from his desk and look up to the class "Ok everyone now may I have your attention!" He said as he waited for the class to settle down after a few seconds the class had began to quite down and waited for the teacher to continue "Ok this Monday we will be going on a field trip for a week and a half." The class started to cheer in joy in this news "Ok you may want to know where we are going for this eventful journey. We are going to Capsule Corp, Hercule Satans Mansion, and the last one is a secret." He said winking towards the class.

The class was unsure what could be the last place but they doubt it could be a cool as the first two but they were still cheering in joy to meet some of the most famous people in the world "Ok class make sure you get these papers filled out and it's is worth sixty percent of your final grade so I more then recommend you coming. See you on Monday." He said as he passed out the papers to everyone.

After they received their papers the class began to leave the young blonde turned to face her friend "So Gohan." Erasa started "You going to go on the field trip?" Gohan nodded in response "Yeah... Well I gotta go if I wanna pass. Well see you on Monday." Gohan said starting to run off. Smirking the long blonde turned to his two friends "Of course the nerd is going he wants to have a A average. Stupid nerd." He was then punched in the stomach by the raven haired girl. He fell to his knees as the young girl stood over him "Don't make fun of Gohan you idiot."

Erasa giggled at her friend's actions "My my Videl." Getting her attention Videl turned with a questioning look on her face "I have to say you and cutie have been getting close. Is something going on Videl?" She said smirking at her best friend. Videl didn't deny it but her blush at her friends statement. She then took off after Gohan "Yup there's something going on."

Videl was running through the halls and found Gohan walking out through the front door "Gohan!" Gohan stopped in his tracks and turned towards Videl "Yeah, what's wrong Videl?"

"Well I was wondering if you.." She started off with a blush on her face and poking her index figures together "Wanna be partners on this field trip. Most likely we will have to have partners or something like that. I can understand if..." She started but was cut off by Gohan putting his hand on her shoulder "Sure Videl I'll love to." He said with a smile.

Videl was satisfied with his answer "O-Oh ok G-Gohan I'll see you Monday. Bye." She said as she took off towards her home. Gohan watched her take off. He smiled at the thought of her wanting to work with him during the field trip. He then turned and found a good place to take off and flew towards Bulma's house. He arrived after a few minutes and almost immanently a kid was glued to his leg.

"Hi daddy how was school?" Goten said looking up to his daddy's face but was picked up and embraced into a hug "Hey Goten school was fine. Where's Bulma?" '_And Trunks? They are normally always playing together._' He said and thought putting Goten back onto the ground "She's inside working on something she won't let me and Trunks inside though, so I have no idea." He said looking back towards the house.

Trunks then came out with a chicken leg "Hey uncle Gohan." He said bitting down onto it. Gohan just chuckled at Trunks. He went inside and found Bulma in her lab "Hey Bulma. So when was you planning on telling me about the field trip?" He said folding his arms and frowning

Bulma turned and saw Gohan with a somewhat angry look "Sorry Gohan I meant to tell you. We just all been busy I haven't had the time." She said shaking her head side to side. Gohan found her answer reasonable so he then flashed a smile towards her "Yeah I suppose. So how you plan on keeping the kids out of trouble?" Bulma was taken back by this information. She hadn't thought of how to keep them out of trouble while the High School kids came.

She then shrugged "I don't know that's a interesting question. You got any ideas?" Gohan then look up and thought for a moment then it hit him "Oh I know how about I get Jeeves to take them to the castle and let them stay there till this is over." Bulma's face then lite up like a light bulb "That's a brilliant idea. Good job Gohan that'll keep them out of our hairs."

Gohan then started to chuckle "Ok Bulma I gotta get Goten home, Jeeves will be here Sunday night bye Bulma." Bulma just nodded at him "Bye kiddo."

And like that the weekend went bye fast. Jeeves had a unfortunately agreed to it. Goten didn't want to agree to it but after some convincing he agreed to it. It was now Monday morning and Gohan was getting ready "Hmm what should I wear. Well knowing Vegeta he would probably want to spar. Alright it's settled I'll wear Dads Gi." He put on a exact copy of his dad's Gi and hid his tail under the blue stash.

After a 20 minutes Gohan had arrived at his school with his bag that contained a spare Gi, some papers, and some writing supply's.

Everybody was shocked at Gohan's outfit. More so Videl since she had more flash backs going into her head of the incident. Everyone was else was because they could see his muscles. Many of the girls were wooed by his well built body and the boys were jealous. After a few minutes of silence the bus had arrived breaking the silence. Gohan had made his way on to the bus but then heard some commotion.

"Hey Gohan sit with me!" "No Gohan sit with me." Is all Gohan heard his face was flustered with embarrassment. Videl look and sawed the object of her affections being harassed by a group of girls. Videl fuming with jealousy as she saw people grab on to him. She went over there and pulled him away and was holding his arm "Gohan is my partner for this field trip. Right Gohan!" She said as she look at him with a embarrassed face. Her face redden even more as she saw how close their face was.

Gohan face was equally as red "Yeah we are." They heard some pouting but then someone (Idiot) decided to speak up "Hey babe why are you geek boys partner? You should know he probably did steroids or something to get his muscles. How about you come over here with a real man." Said the long blonde haired boy with a smirk. Videl look at him with anger and was about to speak up but was cut off when Gohan grab her hand and brought her to a seat at the front of the bus.

Both of them sitting down Gohan leaned over closer to her head "Just ignored him. Let the dumbass think what he wants to." He said whispering into her ear. Videl felt a shiver because of his breath against her ear but nodded at his words.

After thirty minutes of a long bus ride they had arrived at Capsule Corp and was met bye a short man with long pointy hair, wearing a blue spandex and white gloves and boots "What the hell are you doing on my property?" The students didn't know what to say. Vegeta fuming with anger charged a weak ki blast and shot it towards the students. They students and teacher shouted in fear but then they saw Gohan deflect it into the sky.

Gohan looks towards him with a angry look "Is that anyway to welcome your guest Vegeta?" The students gasp that Gohan knew this mysterious man.

Then man went from a angry look then started to laugh at his words "You really are a idiot brat. I did that to draw you out. Haha the look on your face. You finally look like a Saiyan warrior."

Gohan then smirk towards him "Yeah I guess your right." The students started to mumble things like "whats a saiyan, who is this man, this man is hot, and many other things." Just then a blue haired women appeared "Vegeta leave him alone, gosh only Gohan is the good boy around this place at all times." She said shaking her head side to side. She then turned to face the students "Hello everyone welcome to Capsule Corps. My name is Bulma Briefs and this is my husband Vegeta."

"Nerd/Gohan knows the Briefs?!" The class except teacher shouted. Bulma was unsure what to say to the class question but shrugged at it "Gohan you haven't told anybody about you have you?" She said as she faced Gohan. Gohan gave her a serious look "Bulma you of all the people in our group knows more then enough why I haven't said anything." He said turning away.

Bulma chuckled at his answer "I know I know geez Gohan your never going to get a girl friend at this rate." Gohan didn't reply but you could see his neck turned a little red. Just then Vegeta walk up to Gohan and grab his shirt "Come on brat you already know everything about this blasted building so come on. And SPAR with me."

Gohan turned towards Bulma to get her approval which she nodded and the two made off. Bulma then sighed as she saw the classes look "Now will you follow me so we can get started." She was about to walk off till she heard students mumbling behind her. One of the students decided to speak "The nerd is going to clobbered by that man." Just then another spout out "Yeah that nerd is weak. How do you know that loser anyway." Looking proud at his words.

Bulma was burning with anger and astonishment by these guys stupidity and rudeness towards her godson. Just before she got out a word she saw the to boys drop and screamed in pain "You guys must be total idiots! Gohan beat you guys up on the first day of school and you still say such words. Your intelligence must be lower then I thought!" Videl said as look back towards Bulma who had a surprise but a smirk on her face,

'_She must have a crush on Gohan. Oh Chi-Chi if only you were here now._' Bulma thought as she stared at the girl "May I know your name? Your not untroubled in anyway I just want to know?" Videl look surprise by her question but nodded to it "My name is Videl Satan." '_Oh this is so ironic_' Bulma thought as the girl said her name "I do have a question though Miss Bulma? How do you know Gohan?" Videl said look towards her wondering what she was going to say.

"I known Gohan since he was four. I'm a friend of his family. His Godmother you could say. And it's Bulma to you since you defended my cute little Gohan." Bulma smiling towards her '_If I know Gohan he probably doesn't want people to connect him to his mother. He probably wants this to marry him for him and not because he's the heir to a throne.'_

Videl just blushed at her response and nodded "Ok now since that's out of the way let's head towards the lab and after that your assignment will be to write a page about the history of Capsule Corps. And don't worry about your bags they will be delivered to your rooms while your out with me." She said as she lead them inside. After a few moments they stood in the lab. Videl got curios again went up towards Bulma "B-Bulma shouldn't we wait till Gohan to arrive so he can know what to write?"

Bulma shook her head "Naw he could easily write that in five minutes." Videl nodded "Oh ok." Bulma caught her words and grinned "Hey class how about we make this more interesting." She said as the class stop their gazing and turned towards her "How about we make this a partner project. Only two people per group." All of the children grind and said yeah in response. Bulma then pulled Videl aside "You want Gohan to be your partner and room mate Videl?"

Videl then got a surprising look on her face and was also red "Huh why you suggest that?" Trying to find a way to cover her blush. Bulma grind and her movements "I can easily see your fondness and crush on him. Call it a womanly instinct." Videl blushed even harder at her response '_Is it that easy to see?_' Vide thought. After a few seconds Videl sighed and nodded "Yes it's true I've grown to love Gohan. And I would appreciate if you arrange that."

Bulma then smiled at her "No worry I'm sure Gohan feels the same way. And if you want make any moves on him, he has his own wing that is on a separate floor from the rooms that you students will be at." She said grinning at the young blushing teen.

Videl unsure what to say just smiled back "Thanks Bulma. You are the nicest person ever." She said as she started to walk back with Bulma but was stop when Bulma put her hand on her shoulder "And one more thing." Bulma started "You don't have to worry about Gohan being strong enough to fight your father. Between you and me. Gohan is the strongest person on this planet." She said as she walked away from the confused teen.

Videl was unable to move because of Bulma's words '_Gohan is the strongest person on this planet? Is she serious._' Videl thought. After a few minutes there was a bright light in the room. After a few minutes it appeared there was a machine and two people jumped out. One was a grown person and a small child.

Bulma was surprised when she saw the time machine. She walk forward and saw two people. There was still smoke in the area so it was hard to make out the two people but she heard the tall one speak "Hiya Bulma. I'm from your son trunks timeline. My name is Videl and this is my daughter Pan."

Videl was in utter shock "What?"

* * *

**Haha I bet some of you thought it Trunks haha. Wanna try something new. Well see you whenever. Sorry I posted it later then earlier today. But here you go.**

**Dark Signing Off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Chapter! Let's do this! **

**Chapter 5: Another World And Should've Seen That Coming**

* * *

"What!?" Half of the class said when the future Videl finished her sentence.

"That's me in the future? And my kid?" Videl said staring at the two people.

F. Videl was confused by the amount of people in her friends lab. She had always known Bulma to almost never had people. After thinking of possible outcomes she then walk over towards Bulma "Bulma what's with the kids? The future you never have kids in her lab..." She started until she look over her friends shoulder and saw her past self almost in a daze "And that's me isn't it?" She said looking back at her friend.

Bulma turned to look at a confused Videl and then back to face F. Videl "Yeah that's you.. These kids are here because they are on a field trip from their High School."

F. Videl then face palmed "Oh man I really did pick a bad day for this." She said as she started to chuckle

Bulma also started to chuckle "Yeah.." Bulma started then turned to the confused class "Well class this is Videl and her kid from the future, come here and meet them." She said as she started to motion them to come close. One by one they all began to form a circle around them while asking questions "What's it like in the future" being the main question.

"Well I only come from five years in the future so not much happened. But my timeline is nowhere like yours. In mine a bunch of androids came and killed almost everyone in my world." She started and shock everyone in the room except Bulma of course.

**Scene Change** **GR**

Gohan was training with Vegeta in the GR. Gohan's upper part of the Gi was torn half off with part of his torso exposed. His wrist bands were gone and he had a small hole on his pants but only on the knee area. His hair was slightly down because the sweat in it.

Vegeta was also in worst for wear. He was missing a glove and had multiple holes in his spandex but only in the upper torso.

They were about to continue their spar until Gohan felt something odd '_That's odd. Why do I sense two Videl's and... Me? No that also feels like Videl something must be happening_!' "Vegeta we are going have to finish this later. Something is going on in the lab." Staring at Vegeta who also had a odd look.

Vegeta was taken back from what he was sensing '_Two brats? No that cant be right. There's something going on._' Huffing Vegeta nodded "Fine go but we will finish this later. Under stood!" Gohan then happily nodded "Yeah I'll be back tonight." He said running out the door.

_**Scene Change Lab**_

The students were taken back by the news. After a few seconds one spoke up "B-But what about M-Mr S-Satan?". After a few seconds another joined in "Thats right he defeated Cell he can take on these monsters surely." He finished and the class nodded to that.

F. Videl look over at Bulma "Who's Cell?" She said whispering. Bulma then leaned forward "I'll tell you later." Whispering back.

F. Videl satisfied she turned back to the awaiting eager class. "My father ran away and cowered in fear when they attacked my city. He's pobably under a rock person who saved me after my father left me and ran away, was my husband... Unfortunately my husband died while fighting them eventaully. He was a strong brave man." She holding her daughter close while looking down surpressing her tears."

After a few moments of silence Sharpener (Idiot) went forward smirking "I must be your future husband since I'm so brave and strong!" He said flexing.

The whole class and very ferrous Videl look towards F. Videl for a answer. Videl look at him and sighed "I don't know what this worlds Videl is doing but your not my husband. Matter of fact you don't even come close as strong as him."

Sharpener fell down and huffed "What fine then. Your husband must be pathetic if he died to a bunch of tin cans!" He said as the whole class gasp at him for making fun of a dead man. F. Videl was looking ferrous at him while Videl was walking towards him. She was about to reach him until he went flying across the room and made a dent into the wall. The group then look back towards the hitter and found the little girl holding up her leg and putting it down "Don't you make fun of my daddy you big meanie!" She said with a anger but cute face.

Videl was surprised but please that, that's how strong her daughter will be and saw the the future her also had a please look. Bulma breaking out of her daze look towards F. Videl "That strength... Your husband couldn't be..." She started by was cut off by F. Videl who look proud of her next few words "Yup you guessed right my husband is..."

The class and Videl listened in closely to find who but was cut off when the lab door opened appearing who was Gohan running in "What's going on in here? Why do I sense two..." He stopped when he saw two people.

The class stared at Gohan whose outfit was completely ruined. They was wondering what could have happen for his clothes to be in such a state, but stopped wondering when they the next few words.

"Gohan/Daddy!" F. Videl and Pan said running towards him and embracing him into a hug. Videl was extremely happy hearing this news and look towards the Bulma who had a smile on her face with a tear going down from her eye, she then look towards the class and saw a bunch of jealous eyes upon her.

"I missed you dear. I love you Gohan." F. Videl said putting her face into his torn shirt. While Pan was hugging Gohan around the waist "I missed you daddy." While all of this was going on Gohan was dumbstruck on what was going on "What?" He said with a blushing face. Videl pulled away along with Pan with a anger look on her face with her arms crossed "Don't you recognized me? Don't you do this to me Gohan! I married you and do this? Don't tell me you forget about your child too you bastard!"

Gohan's jaw then drop at the word child "I have a kid? And I'm married? Please tell me what's going on I'm so confused." He said with a pleading look.

F. Videl look at him with confusion '_Why does he look so youn..._' "Oh my god I'm so sorry. I forgot I was in a different timeline." She said bowing towards Gohan. Gohan then got what she meant and then pulled them both into a hug "This is so weird hugging you both but I understand what you mean. While your hear in my world I'll spend as much time you guys are here. I know how messed up the future is. If you both willing to put up with me while your here?" Pulling away from them and looking at them both.

F. Videl and Pan were over joyed, they look at each other and smiled, looking back at him and agreed "Of course Gohan I do marry you after all. I have to put up with you." She said with a smile while Gohan sighed "Whats thats suppose to mean?" He said putting on a fake hurt look.

F. Videl giggled "I'm just playing Gohan. Now let's get you into something more presentable." She said pointing towards his outfit "Don't worry Bulma you'll see him around lunch come on you two." She said as she pulled them out of the room.

The class was in awe at them. They were tearing up and loved how they acted around each other. Especially Gohan taking hold of what was happening around him and not passing out. While some of the girls were super jealous of finding out Gohan marrys Videl

Videl on the other was in awe but in jealousy 'That.. That me how. How dare she-me do this.' "Bulma I'm going to go with them." She said running off to find them.

Bulma was now left to deal with students that had no idea what was going on. Turning towards them she decide to get them back to work "Ok ok now students it's time for you to get to work. Now if you follow me I'll take you to where you will learn the history of Capsule Corp." She said taking them in another room.

**Scene Change Son Wing**

Videl was walking down a hallway that she was sure Gohan and his future family was walking down until she heard voices in a room.

F. Videl handed Gohan a new outfit "Gohan you gotta be careful while training. I know you are a saiyan and all but still what if this Videl in this world loses you." Said as she look at him with a concern look. Gohan then blushed "Actually Videl doesn't know I like her. We've grown close but I haven't told her anything." He said with a chuckle, which he was then hit upon the head.

"You dumbass don't you like her-me enough to tell her." She ask also yelling which she gots a nod. She then look at his shoulder that caught her eye "Gohan where did that scar come from?" Gohan then look at the wrong arm "Oh this? This I got from a android named Cell."

Videl heard this outside and gasp but put her mouth to not alert them '_Cell? What was Gohan doing around Cell?_' She thought until her counter part started to talk.

"Not that one. That one" she said pointing towards his other arm. Gohan look at his arm "Oh that one. I got that from helping you well this worlds you from a group of thugs six years ago.." He was then cut off when Videl fell through the door.

Videl look at Gohan with eyes Gohan haven't seen before. F. Videl then had a smile on her face after seeing the look on Videl's face "I'll leave you two your does. Come on Pan let's leave your daddy and your past mommy to get something to eat. If I know your dad when he sees food it will be gone." Gohan then blushed because he knew it was true. Pan then ran up to Gohan and kissed him on his cheek "See you at lunch daddy. Bye mommy." She said as she ran out the room."

After F. Videl and Pan left the two blushing teens Videl then walk up to Gohan with her arms crossed "So Gohan when was you planning on telling me you beat Cell, also more importantly tell me you was the person who saved me and like me?" Looking at him with a now somewhat sad look upon her face.

Gohan sighed and then got a serious look on his face making Videl wonder what was he going to say "I wanted to tell you I was the one who did it. I really did and for loving you I also wanted to tell you but there's something about me, that I would think you would no longer want to even consider being with me." He said while eyeing her to see her movements and expression on her face.

Videl look at curiously "Is it about what future me and Vegeta said. What was the word again?" She said as she started to think "I believe the word was Saiyan." Gohan blink at her response but sighed "Yes everything you ask me is all about that. Because it is more about what I am. If you really want to know let's speak." He said with his face softening.

Videl saw his face and smiled at it "Of course Gohan I want to know." She said as she sit down on the edge of his bed. She then motioned him to sit down which he complied then began to talk.

He began with telling her about his uncle showing up, the fight with the Saiyans, the fight on Namek, and everything up to Cell. When he was done Videl had a look of enlightenment on her face. She now knew why he been reluctant to tell her "Wow Gohan that's quiet the story." She said looking at Gohan "Yeah that's been my life." He said with a honest chuckle Videl also joined in on the chuckle.

But a question arisen that Gohan hope he wouldn't have to answer till later "Gohan why didn't you mention your parents names. Who are your parents anyway?" Gohan's face began to darken at that "Videl can I answer those questions after the field trip. Those are under the category's of who I am."

Videl had a questioning look on her face but decided not to push it "Ok Gohan I won't push it." Seeing Gohan sigh with relief she then to speak some more "I won't push it because your my boyfriend." She said poking his chest. Gohan then jump back a little "After everything you heard you still want to date me?"

She giggled at his actions "Of course I love you for who you are not what you are. Your saiyan and the one who defeated Cell just makes it more special." She said as saw him smile "Of course unless you don't want to date me.." She said as she put up a fake depressed face. Gohan then walk towards her and embraced her "Of course I want to date you."

After a few moments they pulled away but Videl was curios so she asked "So what makes a Saiyan different then a human?" She said as Gohan thought how to answer her but then thought a way how to "Hmm they love to fight, they eat way more then humans, and they also have these." He said as he started to undo his stash. Videl began to blush immensely "Gohan what are you doing. I know we are going out but not yet." She said as she covered up her face. Gohan stop his actions and smirk at her "So you wanna do it eventually."

Videl began to melt when she saw his smirk but blushed even harder "Gohan I want to wait till marriage at least!" She said facing her back at him. Gohan then walk towards her and hug her around the waist "Videl I would never do something you wouldn't want to do yet." He whispered into her ear. Videl knew she was in good hands.

Letting go Gohan proceed his actions "I wasn't going to get naked Videl. I was going to show you this." He said as Videl turned around and saw something that blew her mind. A tail. Curiously Videl walk forward and began to rub his tail. While during this action Gohan began to purr at the pleasure of her hands tubing his tail. Gohan then covered his mouth to suppress his light moans. Videl stop touching it as the tail began move and wrap it self around her waist.

Videl look at Gohan and giggled when she saw him making a cute face. The tail then unwrap it self around her and around Gohan again.

After a few minuets they went to have lunch which Videl was surprised at how much he can eat until she remember Gohan telling her it was a saiyan thing. After a couple more hours F. Videl announced she was going to leave.

Everyone gathered around the time machine to say good bye to her and Pan. F. Videl then hug Videl "Make sure Gohan takes good care of you and if he doesn't get a good frying pan and whack him on the head." Videl began to laugh at hearing this while Gohan muttered don't give her ideas. F. Videl then hug Bulma next "Take good care you hear. The future you already gives me enough heart attacks as it is." She said chuckling. Smiling Bulma nodded. Now she then walk towards Gohan "Gohan take good care of Videl and if I somehow hear your terrible I will comeback and hit you on the head with my own frying pan." She said as they shared a both laughed.

F. Videl then walk towards the machine but notice Pan wasn't with her. Confused she look over and saw Pan holding on to Gohan pants "I don't want to leave I just met daddy." A sad look on F. Videl face appeared when these words were said. Gohan then began to think and a idea popped into his head "I've got it I'll be right back." Gohan said as he took off out of the room.

Within a few seconds he appeared with a note and a capsule and ran over towards them "Give these to Bulma and tell her Namek and Dende." He said with a smile. Bulma catching on to what he said smiled "That's a sweet idea Gohan good job. What he is saying you can go to that planet and wish everyone back."

Hearing these words confused everyone in the room except the five that know it. F. Videl then hug Gohan "Thank thank you Gohan, you gave my world hope. I knew falling in love with you Gohan was the best thing I could ever hope for." She said as she pulled the unexpecting teen into a kiss that made the room gasp. With a smirk she jump into the time machine and left with Pan.

Gohan was surprised to say the least but enjoyed it none the less. That was until he felt a hard object hit his head and he drop holding onto his head. After so Videl pulled him by his shirt and also kissed him on his lips, and left the room. Gohan now understanding what was going on ran afte her "Videl wait up!" Hearing his voice she smiled but continued walking forward. Bulma was chuckling at this '_So he does fall in love after all. Oh man wait till she learns about Goten and the Ox King throne._'

* * *

**So how it go? I hope you enjoyed it. I thought constantly on how to write that first seen. Don't forget to do all of that stuff that other FF writers ask you to do. DarkFusion signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up guys another chapter here we go. Let's do this!**

**Chapter 6: Gohan and Videl's Time Together**

* * *

After F. Videl and Pan left to go back to their own timeline, Bulma had everybody go back to their rooms for the night. But Gohan wasn't all that lucky.

Videl crossed her arms and look at her first boyfriend while walking towards him "Gohan! What do you mean you won't accompany me back to our room?" She look at him with a angry look.

Gohan puts his hands up in defense "Videl I got to back and finish my training session with Vegeta... I promise him I'll be back to night.." He said pacing backwards.

She frowned "Oh sparing with Vegeta that's more important then spending time with me." She scoffed at him.

Gohan's back then hit the wall as he was cornered by Videl "Videl it's not like.." Videl then got close enough to pin him against the wall "Oh? Then tell me what's it like then?" She said putting her chest against his.

Gohan desperately tried to find a solution and he then found a idea "Videl were partners right? You know for the project?" Videl's face turned from angry to confused "Yeah what about it Gohan?"

He then started to sweat hoping this idea would work "So tomorrow I'll spend the day with you, and teach you how to fly. Since we're what... Writing a paper about the history of Capsule Corps. I'll just help you on the day before we turn them in a leave here. It should only take like thirty minuets right? What do you say?" He smiled while mentally praying to the Guardian of Earth it would.

Videl just looked at him deciding if she should do it. Videl then smiled "Of course I'll do it. I can spend more time with you and learn how to fly." Gohan then felt a relief hit his body. He didn't know what was worse a angry Vegeta or Videl. He then decided Videl since he can just beat the shit out of Vegeta.

Gohan then faced the other way and smiled "Well Videl hope you have a good night sleep. Keep the bed warm for me." He then ran off unknowingly putting dirty thoughts in Videl's head.

'_Keep the bed warm for..._' Then it hit her "Gohan!" She yelled knowing he probably wouldn't hear her. She then walk back to the Son Wing putting a blush on her face thinking of Gohan.

**Scene Change GR **

Gohan had made it to the Gravity Room and saw Vegeta doing push ups in five hundred times gravity. After a few seconds Vegeta notice Gohan jump into the air and shot a ki blast at him. Which Gohan quickly deflected knocking it to the ground.

Vegeta just scowled at him "What took so long brat? Scarred i'm going to make a fool out of you?" He said taking his stance after powering up into a Super Saiyan 2."

Gohan proceeded to power up into a Super Saiyan which Vegeta didn't notice and went into his stance "Well some crazy shit but it went well. Now lets settle this."

Vegeta then charged at him and sent a multiple amount of punches but was all block by Gohan with one hand, pissing off Vegeta greatly. This process happened for a few more minutes until he decided he had enough. He then jump back and shouted at Gohan "Fine let's see how you take all of the power I got! Final..." He said as he charged his attack.

Gohan then sighed "Man we only been at this for a few minuets oh well." He said as he cupped his hands together as he put them to his side shouting "Kamehame..."

They then shouted at the same time "Flash/Ha!" The beams collided neither moving a inch. After a few seconds the beam started moving closer to Gohan, Vegeta then smirk "Ha is that all you got? Well well then I guess it proves I'm the strongest on earth!" He then proceed to gloat.

Gohan just smirk "Hey Vegeta!" Vegeta then stop to hear what he had to say. Noticing he caught the cabbage heads attention he continued as he powered up into a Super Saiyan 2 "You might want to rethink that!". Vegeta was shocked to say the least "What, you were holding back?" He said with a horrified look.

"Let's end this now... Haaa!" Gohan as he put all of his energy into the Kamehameha, blasting Vegeta into the wall. The Gravity Room then blew into a million pieces at the amount of energy put into the room.

**Scene Change The Rest Of CC**

Feeling the explosion the whole building woke up and ran to where they saw Bulma and Videl running.

**Scene Change GR**

When the class, Videl, and Bulma arrived all they saw a destroyed room and two people covered in rubble. Videl and Bulma noticed Gohan and Vegeta was the ones under it they ran to them "Gohan/Vegeta!"

Videl took of the the remains of the room off Gohan and put his head on her lap Bulma did the same with Vegeta. Gohan awoken to Videl hugging his head "Geez Gohan you blew up the room.. And totaled Vegeta." He heard Bulma say

"Huh... Oh right haha I guess I won that one right Vegeta?" All Videl could do was smile at his foolishness. All they heard was a huff from him. Bulma just laughed at the exppense of Vegeta.

Helping Gohan and Vegeta up they then notice their 'viewers' looking at them with widen eyes. They heard things like "What are these people? How could they survive a explosion? Look at Gohan's muscular body. Look at that other guys body." And among other things as such.

After Bulma sent everyone off back to bed, she and Videl help the two Saiyans to the Recovery Room and put them into the healing tanks. Videl had ask where she had got them, which Bulma told her simply 'It's a Saiyan Thing' which Videl just nodded to and went to go back to her bed and sleep.

She then woke up at two in the morning when she heard someone, but notice it was Gohan wearing only his Gi pants and shoes since the other parts was destroyed in the explosion. Videl notice all of wounds were gone, but said nothing. Gohan then walk into the shower with a brand new pair of clothes in hand.

After twenty minutes Gohan emerged with just pants and a blue stash with his tail swaying side to side. Videl blushed when he laid down right next to her. She took note that he had a blush as well. Gohan then pulled her close to him, after a few seconds they pulled into a kiss. After a few minutes of exploring each other's mouths pulled away to breath air. He held her close "I love you Videl." He whisper into her ear.

Feeling the love of emotion flush into her Videl smiled at him "I love you too Gohan." They then drifted off into sleep.

In the morning Gohan and Videl awoke in each other arms. Neither wanted to get up, but had to when Gohan's stomach rumbled. Smiling they went off to fill the bottomless pit known as the Saiyan stomach.

After that they went off to find Bulma and located her in her lab with their classmates showing a slide show about some key moments in Capsule Corps history "Hey Bulma." Gohan shouted as he and Videl was walking towards her.

Bulma stop what she was saying and turned to where she heard the voices and saw Gohan and Videl walking towards her "Hey Gohan, hey Videl good morning."

"Good morning to you too Bulma." They both said at the same time. Bulma just smiled at the two "So what you need Gohan?" She ask focusing on Gohan.

Gohan began to speak "Well I'm going to teach Videl how to fly so I need a good place to take her here at CC. You know a good spot?"

The class overheard the conversation and thought they were crazy but said nothing of it. Bulma put a finger to her chin and began to think "Hmm... Oh the garden would be good."

Gohan then thank her "Thank you Bulma we'll see you at lunch time. Come on Videl lets get started." He said as they walk out of the room.

Once they left the room one of the jocks began to speak "There's no way they could fly it's impossible. It's a trick like Mr Satan said." He said while others nodded. Bulma heard what he said but said nothing about it _'Geez they believe everything he say's.' _Bulma thought to herself while starting her presentation again. She heard other thing like "How can he still be moving? How come they don't have to sit through this?" But just ignored them and continued.

**Scene Change Garden **

Gohan and Videl had set down into the grass, Gohan look at Videl and smiled "Ok Videl lets begin your flying lesson. Ok first I'm going to need you to relax and become completely calm." He said as Videl crisscrossed and calmed her body "Ok now feel deep into your body until you feel a pull and try to move it between your hands."

Videl felt what he meant and put her hands five inches apart. After thirty minuets Videl open her eyes and notice a bright light was in her hands. She look up to see a smiling Gohan "Good job Videl you got it down in only thirty minutes that's impressive. Now it's time to learn how to control it."

After two hours Videl had all but mastered ki control, Gohan then decided it was time to try flying "Ok Videl time to try the art of the dragon dance or flying in simple terms. Ok I want you to put your energy underneath you and use it to lift you up."

Videl then closed her eyes and did what Gohan said and put it beneath her. After a few seconds Videl's feet felt nothing and she opened her eyes to see her hovering about five feet off the ground. Excitement took over Videl as well as a smile on her face "Gohan I did it." Gohan smiled back at her "Alright good job Videl. Be careful I don't want getting hurt."

"Gohan stop being a worr-ahh." She said in fear as she lost control and fell towards the ground. When she notice her surroundings she noticed Gohan had caught her "Thank you Gohan." She exclaimed as she hugged around his neck.

This moment was interrupted by (Someone who hasn't been mentioned in a while) Erasa "Ohh Videl getting very close to Gohan I see. Geez all of this hot stuff going around and you haven't told me a thing." The teens separated but had a distinct blush on their face.

For the rest of the day Gohan and Videl hanged around CC and went to lunch with the others. While they were enjoying theirselves they was being watched by a jealous blond in the corner "I'll get you Gohan and Videl will be mine." He mumbled quietly to himself.

* * *

**You should be able by now to guess who that is. Probably a short chapter but anyway hope you enjoyed it. See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright new chapter... Let's do this!**

**Chapter 7: The Idiot House For A Chapter? And Love Is Everything!**

* * *

It has been a few days since Videl's training. The young prince had taught her all of the basics of the art of Ki. He also taught her the Kamehameha Wave after he demonstrated it to her a couple times. And as true as Gohan said they manage to easily got done with the history of Capsule Corps report in a short amount of time, which they turned in to the teacher. Now they were saying their goodbyes so the can move on to the most unfavorite place for some, and the most awesome place out of the whole trip for others.

Bulma pulled Gohan "Bye Gohan it's been fun while you were here." Gohan hugged back "Yeah it's been very.." He paused to find the right words "'eventful' I guess you could say." He said chuckling at the thought at what's been going on in a few days and looking towards Videl.

Videl joined in on the laugh "Yeah I'll say... Who would have thought I would find you after meeting a future me and our daughter."

Bulma started to laugh at her statement "Yeah who would have guest... But still I hope Gohan tells you what he's keeping form you soon." She said winking towards him which earns a glare from Videl to Gohan.

"What? Gohan you have a secret and your not telling me?" Gohan quickly put his hands up in defense "I'm going to tell you after the field trip.. Honest."

Videl huffed at his response "Why is it so important you can't tell me now!" She crossed her arms waiting for his response.

Gohan took a couple steps back "Because it concerns my personal life and I don't want any... 'Interruptions'."

Videl continued to glare but sighed "Alright Gohan the second this trip ends your telling me everything... Understand."

Gohan regained his composure "You have my word I don't like keeping secrets from the one I love anyway." Videl stared at him but then wrap her arms around his waist "Awe Gohan I love you too." Gohan hugged back.

Bulma smiled at the two '_Oh Gohan she has you on a tight lease. She defiantly makes a good wife or Saiyan mate for you._' Bulma thought to herself.

Just then Vegeta came outside to see the sight at these two "Hey no mating on my front lawn." He growled at them. They quickly broke apart with equally blushing faces.

After a few moments the bus approach the group of young adults and teacher to take them to their next destination... Satan Mansion. Bulma began to wave to them "Bye Gohan... Bye Videl take care of Gohan for me!" They waved back "I will Bulma bye!" Videl said while walking away with Gohan to their class.

The teacher made sure all of the students were their calling each of them out "Ok students get in a single filed line and get on the bus.. I know each of you are looking forward to the next place on our list." All of the students cheered except for the two smart ones. After everyone got on board and took a seat, while the bus close the doors and took off.

After a hour or so the students arrived at the mansion, which they look out the window and saw a golden statue of Hercule saying "I'm the Champ!" Videl face palmed '_That wasn't their before._' She thought to herself, she then look at Gohan's face and saw him sighing. Gohan had caught the sight of it '_Man kill me now._' He was thinking to himself.

While the class was thinking '_Oh man I can't wait to see Hercule. I wonder if he will left he train with him._' And the others... '_I hate Gohan I hope he gets his ass kick by Hercule'_ which some was hoping it would happen.

They all exited and met the butler by the door "Good morning students and teacher of OSHS, and of course Misses Satan." He greeted them. He then motioned them to come inside and saw the stairs in front of them and saw no one. Videl and Gohan were at the back hoping not to get notice by Hercule.

Gohan felt a tug on his shirt and turned to see Videl "Yes Videl?" He then notice the blush on her face. Videl took a deep breath and exhaled it "Gohan lets ditch these people and go to my room." She whispered to him. Trying to make it sound less perverted as possible.

Gohan gave her a questioning look with a blush on his face "Huh?" Videl then calmed herself "I don't want to see that asshole." She said in a angry tone. Gohan look at for a few seconds and look around and notice no one was looking at them "Yeah sure lets go." They then started to slowly step away.

The were almost at the lower door until they heard a heard a loud laugh... A rather very loud annoying laugh for Gohan's poor sensitive ears upstairs. Videl then groaned "Oh man I didn't want to hear or see that loud arrogant asshole." Videl look angry. More angry then Gohan had ever seen her, he made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Just then everybody saw Hercule jump down from the flight of stairs. He then grinned at them "It is I.. The Master Martial Artist of the World... Hercule Satan!" The crowed of students begin to cheer. Hercule began to bow and soak up more and more of the attention he could. He then look up to see his daughter right next to some boy in a orange Gi and notice they weren't cheering like the rest of the students. Fuming with anger he marched towards them.

"Who is that boy right next to you? And you weakling why aren't you cheering? I am the one who defeated Cell! You should be honored to be in my presence!" He yelled at them. Neither of them answered, Videl look at her father but then saw the teacher who look like he was going to faint from fear.

Videl then followed his eye sight and saw him looking at Gohan who had his arms crossed staring at Hercule with a menecing look '_Why is Mr Creed always look like he is going to faint when someone yells, or threatens Gohan? Especially when he has a angry look. It has to be with what he hasn't told me yet_.' Videl wondered to herself.

Mr Satan then recognized the Gi and begun to laugh "So you follow the example of that weakling Turtle Hermit? No wait I heard of a man who wears a Gi without the symbols." He look into the air rubbing his chin. After a few seconds he then remember the name "Oh I know now.. The name was Goku." He look back at Gohan. Gohan visibly froze when he said Goku, which the class took note of.

Mr Satan began laughed even more when he saw this "Haha that weakling was too scared to come to face Cell or better yet to face me at the twenty fourth tournament. Those stupid light shows, are the main reason why I won the Cell Games. After all I shortly found out they were tricks. And ran in there and took out those weakling!" Mr Satan laugh even harder.

Gohan had a visible vain popping out of his for head. He then punched the wall right behind to vent out his anger, making it collapse where it once was. Hercule then instantly shut up. He and the class stared at Gohan with a hint of fear in their faces. Gohan then turned away from "Excuse me I need to use the restroom." Gohan then began to walk off in a random direction after sparing a glance at Videl. '_Gohan.._' Videl had seen him with a sad look.. Almost guilty but not at what had just happen.

Everybody didn't say a word until Hercule began to speak with a chuckle first "He must have notice the wall was made of weak wood. There's no way no one other then myself could have done that.. Am I right!" He then shouted at the students flexing his arms. The class cheered and agreed.

The teacher breath a sigh of relief and motioned Videl to follow after him, which Videl saw and took off after glaring at her Father.

After a few minutes of searching she found Gohan crossed arm back against the wall "I knew you were coming. I know you felt my Ki spike up a little when he said those words." Gohan said looking down at the floor.

Videl slowly walk up to him "Gohan what was that? Why did you froze up when he mention Goku? How come the teachers at our school especially Mr Creed is so scared of you when you are angry?" She question him with a confused face. Moving closer and closer with each passing word till he was a foot away from her.

Gohan didn't look up "I uhh... Videl all of the above are questions concerning of my personal life." After a few moments he then look up at her face to face.

She saw his face and gasp at the sight. For the first time in a long time he had shed a tear from his eye. She then went to comfort mode and hug him, which he hugged back.

He then pulled her even closer "Videl I swear upon everything after this trip you will know everything I have left to tell. Videl would you marry me for me..." Videl eyes widen '_Would I marry him for him? What kind of question is that... Of course I would he became my everything seven years ago.. Man whatever he has to tell it must be huge._' She thought to herself.

"Gohan you mustn't been paying attention to these last few days. Of course I would marry you for you. Being with you has been the most joyful time of my life since my mother was around. And it's all because you, you not telling about the topic of who you are."she said that last part in a joking manor.

Gohan was about to speak until he was cut off by Videl's lips against his. He was surprise by her actions but then begun to kiss back. After a few minuets the couple stop kissing to breath air "Videl I.."

He was cut off when they heard Hercule running down the hall towards them "Videl I forbid a boyfriend and he has to be as strong as me! Which is not possible because I beat Cell!" Hercule look angry.

He was stomping towards them you could almost see steam coming out of his head "This will ruin my image to the public! No Videl I forbid this relationship! Now come with me you stupid slu.."

He was cut off when Gohan punched him in the face, sending him flying through a couple rooms "No one calls my mate names you fucking waste of space." Gohan hissed out at the KO Hercule. He then turned to Videl who instantly wrap her arms around him "Man Gohan you did a number on him..."

Gohan then look at her "Man I knew he was weak but not that weak.. That wasn't even five percent of my power." Videl then giggled at him "Oh is Gohan showing off... Oh my I think he his." Videl said grinning ear to ear while pooking his chest, Gohan began to rub the back of his head sheepishly while grinning.

They then heard someone walking down the hall and saw it was the butler. He turned to see Mr Satan KO on the ground and sighed "I knew this might happen.. Man he wasn't lying about your strength Mr Gohan." The butler smiled at him.

Gohan had a questionable look "Wait you know my strength? How.." He questioned until he got a good look at his face and notice a resemblance "Wait your name is Jeffery isn't."

The butler identified as Jeffery smiled "Yes I'm glad my brother Jeeves has told you about me." Videl had a very confused look "Wait how do you know his brother? What's his named Jeeves?" She look at Gohan "Videl that's under Personal life questions."

Videl then pouted "Oh Gohan I can't wait till this trip is over so I can know. I don't suppose you won't tell me ether will you.."

She look at Jeffery who shook his head "Sorry but I can't you will learn soon miss Satan. But I will tell you this.."

His tone shifted to serious as well as his look "Your father will never approve of you being together, I suggest you move out with Gohan. You don't need to worry I saw everything between you I saw how he will treat you emotionally. Now with money you will never have a problem with that."

He then stop "I think you get the point." She nodded and turned towards Gohan "What do you think Gohan? Would you allow me to live with you? I mean you already basically ask me to marry you and I said yes I would.." She look up at him with a hopeful look and saw him with a hopeful look as well "You mean you would marry me Videl?"

Videl nodded "Of course I would, I love you Gohan. All we have to do is make it official with Hunan terms and Saiy.." She stop herself before continuing and look at Jeffery "You know what he is right?" He nodded "Of course my brother rambles on and I kind of envy him a little." Videl nodded and continued where see left off "And Saiyan terms if you would tell how it works..."

She then notice Gohan had a very bright blush on his face he quickly turned scratching the top of his head "Uhh Videl can we talk about that when we are alone.. Its kind of embarrassing.." Jeffery took the hint "Ohh I better go check on the kids.. See you at lunch.." He then scurried away to find the people from OSHS.

Videl then look at Gohan "Ok Gohan you can explain now.." Wondering what it could be. Gohan then turned to face her but still looking away "Well it requires us to have.. S-Sex and then afterwards we bite each other on the neck have a mark to show y-you are mine, and I-I'm yours alone.." Videl had a equally bright blush on her face at what Gohan had just said.

After a few seconds Videl spoke first "If that's how it is then..." She stop for a few seconds "Ok then let's have sex then Gohan." She said with a smirk. Gohan look back at her with a confused look on his face and saw her smirk. Almost instantly his Saiyan side kicked in and he pinned her against the wall. Videl was greatly surprised at Gohan's actions and saw his eyes were now red but they turned back to black. And Gohan pulled away.

"I'm sorry Videl my Saiyan side kicked in when I saw the look on your face." He apologized "There's a effect that the matting does.. We see each other's memory's, and allow us to hear each other mentally. When we mate we bond, and when we bond our life force becomes each other's. Say if you die the longest I will live after is a few months to a year." Vids saw the serious look on his face.

Gohan then continued "Are absolutely sure you want that blessing and burden?" Vide walk towards him and embraced him "Gohan I am sure. No I'm defiantly sure. But can we mate when I learn your secrets.. What's the point on me learning your history during sex when I should only be focus on you during sex Gohan?"

Videl gave him a genuine smile and Gohan smiled back "Yeah of course.. You pervert.." He laugh which earned a hit on then head for his comment from Videl who chuckled.

As the next few days transpired Gohan and Videl grew closer, and Jeffery keep pestering about wedding plans which they keep replying "Don't worry about it." And well Mr Satan was knocked out the whole time so the class couldn't spend more time with their 'Hero' and didn't speak to him since they got there for reasons you should know. The time eventually came to when they would leave and go to their unknown destination.

They had all gotten on the bus to and was 3 hours into their trip. When they were five minuets away the teacher Mr Creed decided to announce where they were heading to.

Mr Creed stood up in his chair "Ok class you might be wondering where we are at. Well the place were we are going is to.." He stop to take in s breath.

Gohan then took notice of where they were and started to sweat. Videl took notice and look at him "Gohan honey what's wrong..." Gohan then took in a breath "Well your going to be learning my secrets early then we thought."

Videl was about to comment until she was cut off by the teacher Mr Creed "Ox Kingdom! And we are going to be staying at the Palace with future King himself!" He said winking at Gohan who had the thoughts '_I'm going to kill you Jeeves!_'

* * *

**So who saw that coming a mile away? And for the person who commented you imagine Jeeves with the guys voice from Fable 3. I always used the voice of the butler from Helsing Abridged. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Besides who cares about Hercule in all honesty? Dark Signing Off **


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up guys, thanks for coming here to read my fanfiction. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Alright let's do this!**

**Chapter 8: Gohan The Heir And A Daddy! And Soon A Married Man?**

* * *

The bus was passing through the kingdom. The students was amaze at the amount of people in the kingdom. Because the Ox King was rumored to be a fierce man that normally killed people for stepping put on his land, but said nothing of it.

After a few moments the bus was now parked near the entrance of the large castle. When the teacher said a prince would be taking over soon many of the girls of the class was planning on seducing him to marry him and live at the castle.

The teacher then stood up with a smile "Alright class. You can exit the bus now." He then gestured for them to follow them. Videl was starring at Gohan because of what he said earlier. The words keep replaying in her head "Well your going to be learning my secrets early then we thought." The look on his face look a bit worried at the most. Videl just sighed and followed Gohan out and stood at the back with him.

When the class was all outside they saw two little boys running out of the castle door with a old man behind them "Daddy/Uncle Gohan!" they heard the little duo saying. When they heard these words the felt Gohan make his way through them. Videl was staring at him as he did this '_Gohan.._' She thought as she was wondering who these boys were.

Gohan maybe his way through and smiled happily "Goten, Trunks!" He excitedly said as they both jump into his arms and gave them a hug. He then put them down after a few seconds. He then looked up and smiled at Jeeves "Did they behave Jeeves?"

Gohan ask curiously and gave him a light hug which he gave back "They were a little sad that you weren't here but they pulled through and sparred and played in the garden." Gohan then faced Goten who was poking his fingers and looking nervous "What's the matter Goten?"

Goten look up at his father "Can I have another h-hug Daddy?" Goten stuttered out. When the class heard this the were up in shock. They looked around and saw no future female. They then looked back and saw him hugging the small boy.

Gohan feeling their stares turned around. He then saw Videl looking at him with a curios glance. He then sighed '_How could I forget that my class was behind me.. Oh well_.'

He then put the boy down and looked up at Jeeves "Man Jeeves I wished you would have told me that we were coming here.. I would have told the cooks prepared a feast." He said putting his hands on to his hips.

Jeeves bowed his head in embarrassment "I'm sorry master.." Gohan just starred and patted his shoulder "Just go tell the cooks we'll be in a minute." Jeeves then bowed and made his way up the stairs into the castle.

Gohan then turned to look at the class scratching his head "Ok um class." He then rubbed his cheek "My name is Son Gohan. I'm the heir to the Ox King throne.. I welcome you to my home.."

The class had gasp at the news, some almost passed out because the way some have treated him. After a few seconds one had their wights back and decided to question "Whose the kids? Why the one with the crazy hair call you daddy? And more importantly why does that one have a tail?!"

Gohan then look back at the smiling boys and pulled them in front of him "This one is named Trunks Brief. He is the son of Bulma and Vegeta of Capsule Corps. He is here because he wanted to play with Goten." He gestured towards him. Gohan then placed Goten in front of him "This little boy is named Son Goten. He's my son."

The class had nearly fainted at that one. But notice he didn't answer the other question yet so listen closely. Gohan then undid his stash slightly to let his tail slip out behind him. The class then gasp at his tail but Gohan then began to talk "The reason for the tail is because my Father Son Goku had a tail. If you watch the old tournament videos you would see him with one."

Videl gasp at this '_So that's why he was ferrous.._.' Videl then remember what Gohan had said that he had died against Cell '_My dad was dancing on a dead mans grave.. And in front of his son. Oh Gohan_.'

Gohan heard a couple mumbles until he saw Sharpener with a smirk, coming towards the head of the class. He then faced then class "My my what do we have here." He then turned to face Gohan.

"Son Gohan the person who had a monster grandfather, a weak trickster father, and what's this." He said as he pointed towards Goten "A slut who gave birth to his kid." He then gestured towards the tails "And they are abominations, freaks, monsters."

The class had gasp at what Sharpener had said. They then look at Gohan. When they saw his expression they almost ran away in fear. While Sharpener was standing proud until he saw Gohan's expression.

Gohan was ferrous at what he just heard. His look would make the the reaper shun in fear. He slowly put his hand up and focus it on Sharpener "You dare insult my family. I have had enough of you. Prepare to die!" And began to charge a ki blast. Sharpener then stumble back in fear and then slip, falling down onto the ground.

Videl was worried about the consequences afterwards. Fearing the most she ran to Gohan and hugged him from behind "Gohan don't do this. You are above him. Please don't listen to his petty insults. Please this isn't the Gohan I fell in love with." Her grip had tighten with each word. The rage in Gohan's eyes had disappeared and his eyes widen.

Goten then jump in front of them "Daddy you said to cherish life as each was your own. Daddy were not suppose to kill people." Gohan looked towards Goten studying him. After a few moments Gohan began to put his hand down "Goten come here."

Goten didn't hesitate and slowly made his way to Gohan. When he was in arms length Gohan spread his arms with a smile on his face "Give me a hug squirt." Goten ran towards Gohan "Daddy." He yelled out as he embraced him into a hug. After this lovable moment Gohan put him down. And began to walk forward towards the castle.

"Ok my fellow students lets go. The chefs should be done cooking." Goten then sniffed the air "Yeah the food smells good.. Let's go Trunks." He said as they began to run into the castle.

Gohan just smiled at this and look towards the class "Ok let's go in." He began to walk off until he felt a tug on his shirt he turned and face Videl "Yes Videl?" Videl gave him a serious look but then smiled "You will tell after lunch right? Right Prince Gohan?" Gohan sighed "Yeah I'll tell you everything later." And made their way to the dinning room.

The class was in awe at the size of the room. They made their way to a seat. They then notice Videl was sitting next to Gohan at a different table where they saw Goten and Trunks. They took note of that since that table only had those four there.

After a while, night time was approaching so Gohan showed decided to show them to their rooms after Gohan had told to get the boys to bed. While they were doing so the girls decided to flirt "So Gohan will my room be with you? I wouldn't mind." A blush then appeared on Gohan's face and a frown on Videl's. The girl walk forward putting her hand on his chest making.

"Um no thank you." Gohan got out. Another girl Angela, probably Gohan biggest fan girl decided to try a move "So Gohan why do you decided to be with Videl Satan. Her father basically made fun of yours. Besides wouldn't you rather have a real women."

Videl was taken back by her words. She was right her father did indeed made fun of his. Gohan might want to call off his secret engagement with her. These moments of loss of words were abrupt when she felt Gohan pull her close to his chest.

She was about to question when Gohan spoke "What Videl's father said was very wrong." Angela had a smirk on her face and look at Videl.

Gohan then continued "But I do not condemn Videl for her father actions. Besides who Videl Satan? All I see is Son..." Gohan then stopped and look towards Videl who had a smile on her face "Videl. Son Videl my fiancé." And pulled her into a kiss which she happily accepted. The girls that watched were glaring at them.

Afterwards Gohan showed the rest their rooms and was taking Videl their room. Gohan and Videl entered their room but Gohan look nervous. Videl saw his look "Gohan what's the matter?" She ask him with a questioning tone.

Gohan then look towards her "I suppose now is the time to tell you about your questions. I know you been wanting to know all day." Videl tilted her head in confusion until she remembered. She then nodded.

Gohan then gestured her to the bed where they then both took a seat on it.

Gohan then began to think of where to start. After a few seconds he got his bearings and began to speak "Ok let's start off with Goten." Videl then nodded in agreement "Ok he's actually my little brother. I've been raising him since the day he was born.."

Videl then cut in "What about your mother?" Gohan then stop her "Videl let me explain I can't have you interrupt me. Please this probably the hardest things to explain." Videl nodded and playfully zip her lips earning a chuckle from Gohan.

"Ok My.." Gohan then took a breath "My mother died of childbirth when I was a eleven years old. I stayed at my family home to raise Goten j the environment I was born in. Take note my home was never here, I probably just moved here today." He stop because he knew that would wonder Videl.

He hit the target right on the mark when Videl started to speak "What you mean you 'probably' just moved here today?" Gohan then put his hand up to stop her before she could continue.

"What I mean is.. My family had a house to the east probably twenty miles from here in the woods. My father married into the family as you might as saw in the tournament when my father proposed to her when he remembered who she was. My mother said that they was childhood sweethearts. My family never cared about the fame or wealth. A few months after the Cell Games my grandfather died. Since I the next heir thanks to my mom I was ask to be crowned. But my mother said I can't until and I quote "You can't ascend to the throne until you find a proper women to keep you inline. End quote"

Videl couldn't help but laugh at that. She wished she could meet his mother. After a few seconds she look back at Gohan "That's why I ask you if you would marry me for me back at your house." Videl took in his words and then wrap her arms around his neck "Gohan I don't care if you saved the world, if you are half alien, or is a prince to a kingdom. All of that is just a bonus.." She then scooted closer "I love you because your passionate, kind, and is a very lovable person." She then closed the gap by kissing him upon the lips.

After a few minutes they pulled away Gohan stared into her eyes. Taking in a deep breath "Videl lets get married tomorrow." He said in a serious tone.

Videl taking in his serious for a moment. She then smiled cheerfully and kissed him on the cheek "Yeah let's get married tomorrow Gohan. But are you sure you want our classmates to see? I mean if a girl does what those two do again I'll probably beat the shit out of them."

Gohan then began to laugh, Videl look at him like he was crazy "I'm not playing about the girls Gohan."

Gohan then stop laughing "Videl you are so much like my mother it's crazy. I'm sure my mother would have loved you" He said with a chuckle.

Videl as began to chuckle "As long as I keep you 'inline' as your mother wanted a women to do I'm sure she would."

Gohan then took a hold of Videl they were about to kiss again but they heard the door open. They saw it was Goten with wide eyes "Daddy why is that girl in your bed with you?"

Gohan was about to speak until Videl stood up and walk towards him "Goten what would you say your dad loved me?"

Goten tilted his head in question until he came to a conclusion "Are you going to be my new mommy?"

Videl then smiled "Would you be fine if I was?" Goten then put his hand to his chin "You seem to make my daddy happy, and you seem nice during dinner. Yeah I'll be happy if you buy me toys." He said with a innocent grin.

Gohan and Videl chuckled at it his cute grin. But then stop when Goten look up at them "Can I sleep with you tonight? I really missed you daddy." He said giving off a cute pout.

Gohan then look at Videl "What you say Videl? I don't mind?" Videl made it look like she was in deep thought. But exited smiling "Gohan of course. I mean we going to be a official family tomorrow." She said until a thought passed her mind "Gohan were going to have to invite my father tomorrow."

Gohan then sighed "Do we have to?" Videl rubbed his back "Sorry Gohan but he's family.. Wait hows everyone going to get here?"

Gohan looked at her and laugh "Videl all of my friends are going to fly.. Yours.. I hope he has a jet chopper." He said with a laugh but stops when he sees her glare and sighs "Fine I'll have Bulma drop a capsule there."

Videl nodded until a thought hit her "Gohan how are we going to have the wedding ready tomorrow?"

Gohan scratched his head "Well we'll have the town help out. They love my family. Why do you think my Jeeves manage to keep the kingdom going for seven years until I got here. And for them a new Prince is a joy for them."

Videl was in awe "Gohan you are a nerd." Gohan looked at her with a questioning look "What I mean is you think of everything.. I love you Gohan." She said as she embraced him. She then looked down when she felt a tug on her leg and saw Goten "And you too Goten." She smiled and pulled him close.

Gohan then yawned "Ok guys lets go to bed I'm beat." Videl then nodded "Yeah besides we got a big day and we're going to have to start early."

Gohan then walks towards the door "Well if we're getting married I should go tell Jeeves so he can go tell everyone so we don't have to."

Videl sighed "Yeah your right.. You better come back in here Gohan." She gave him a serious look. Gohan laughed "What? Where would I be going I got everything I need here, be right back." He waved and left the room.

After making his way to Jeeves room who he saw in his bed reading a book. When he saw Gohan he jump out of his bed "Lord Gohan? What do you need master?" He said bowing

Gohan just sweatshop "Easy Jeeves. I'm just here to tell you to tell get everything ready tomorrow." Jeeves was taken back "Oh I see my brother told me but I didn't believe him. Alright master I'll get everything in order. Also sir your going to be crowned during the ceremony." Gohan sighed but nodded "Alright."

After a few seconds Jeeves couldn't help but ask "Do I have to invite that fake sir?"

Gohan sighed "I'm afraid so.. You know what to do if he asks like a ass right." He then saw Jeeves pull out a knife "No not kill him Jeeves just knock him out." Jeeves then mumbled and pouted "Alright sir. Do you want me to send a capsule there so he can fly here?"

Gohan then nodded "Yeah.. Alright Jeeves night I shouldn't keep Videl waiting."

Jeeves then had a deviant smile "Of course sir don't keep her waiting." Gohan caught what he meant and blushed "Not like that Jeeves besides Goten is sleeping with us. Goodnight."

Gohan made his way to his room and found a sleeping Goten and Videl playing with his hair. Videl smiled at him "He looks so much like Goku it's crazy. And he's going to be my son tomorrow. I'm happy Gohan more then I been in a long while."

Gohan smiled at her words "Stick around and there will be more like this." He said as he pulled her into a kiss. After they pulled away Gohan laid down right next to her and Goten. Gohan's tail then wrap around her waist "So it's set tomorrow?" She said as she put her head on his chest.

Gohan nodded "Yup and were also being crowned tomorrow as King and Queen."

Videl then look up at Gohan "Do we quit school? Or do we still go."

Gohan shrugged "I guess we can still go. I can ask Jeeves to tend to the castle with the maids. And if anything important happens I'll tell him just to send it to us there." He said as he look towards Videl "Yeah I guess.. Things are going to be weird though I was look at because of my father with his fake title. Now for being a queen and being married to you."

Gohan then laugh "Yeah.." He then yawned "Alright sweetheart goodnight." He then kissed her forehead "Night to you too honey. They then slip into sleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please go to my deviant art and choose one the two photos. To learn more click on my journal my name is the same as here. Please comment which one here just say longer hair or shorter hair. Thank you and have a nice. Dark out! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys here goes the next chapter... Alright let's do this!**

**Chapter 9: Raise Of A King And Queen. **

* * *

Sunlight passed through the windows. On to the soon to be families faces. Gohan sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Yawning he look over and saw Videl and Goten sleeping soundly in his bed. Thinking for a second he put his hand to her side shaking her.

Videl groaned in her sleep. Chuckling Gohan leaned to her ear "Videl I hate to wake you up but we have a big day today."

When he said that Videl eyes opened. She then rubbed her eyes as well "Good morning Gohan..." She then yawned "You ready for today? I know I am." She said with a smile on her face.

Gohan smiled and nodded. He then stood up and made his way to his dresser. He had a surprised look on his face "Man Jeeves must have bought these this morning". He then grab some formal looking clothes and laid them on the bed.

Videl starred at the clothes and laughed "Yup he is Jeffrey's brother alright." Videl then looked over and saw a sleeping Goten. She leaned over and kissed him on the face "Goten today's a big day today." Goten then rolled over on his stomach putting his face into the pillow.

Videl chuckled "Goten it's breakfast time." When the word breakfast passed through her lips Goten shoot up and headed for the door. He was about to exit but his arm was caught by Gohan. Gohan then picked him up and set him down on the bed "Hold on little buddy we got to get in formal clothes first."

Goten then pouted "Why I'm hungry?" Gohan chuckled "We can get food in a minute."

And with that they got dressed. Gohan was wearing a black button up shirt with matching pants and shoes. He had on a black belt but it had a golden trim to it. He had made a small hole so his tail and fit through and wave around.

Goten was wearing the same as Gohan but had on a white shirt and shoes with a white trim on his belt.

Videl had on a scarlet dress that went down passed her thighs and black shoes.

Videl looked over at Gohan who had a smile on his face "What you staring at Gohan?" She ask slyly while staring at Gohan in his formal outfit "Me? Oh I'm just smiling at the love of my life.. Might I ask you the same?" He said with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

Videl then smiled "Oh just some boy. Whose going to make me happy. Along with his son and whatever kid that comes along the way." She smirk back upon seeing a blush on his face.

Goten was looking back and fourth at them. He then notice something red on his dad's face "Daddy why is your face red? And what does mommy mean by kid that comes along the way?" He asked with a innocent but confused look on his face.

Gohan blushed even more since Goten ask. He then turned and walked towards the door "Come let's go get breakfast so we can get ready for tonight."

Before Gohan made to the door Goten just had to ask "Daddy what's happening tonight?"

Gohan then stopped in his movements and turned to face Goten. Who was looking back and forth again at Gohan and Videl "Tonight squirt is the when me and Videl get married and becomes your mommy. And also you become the prince while I and Videl become king and queen." He looked at Videl who nodded with a smile. But when he look back at Goten he had a little red blush on his face "The last one that's for adults and you'll learn when your older

Goten scatched his cheek "Oh I get it daddy." Gohan then turned back around facing the door "Alright guys lets go eat." They nodded and left to the dinning room.

As they made there way to the dinning room Gohan sensed Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Bulma, Trunks, Marron, and Vegeta all in the room.

**(A/N: I didn't include #18 because you can't sense androids) **

When they came close to the room they heard Jeeves speaking to the class and the guest "Today is the day we crown our own Prince Son Gohan to throne and there is more to come. I will announce it when they enter the room." They all turn to the door when the door opened. Jeeves then smiled "And here they are. The guest of honor!"

Gohan and Videl were embarrass of the attention but made there way with Goten walking in between them. Within seconds they stood in the front of everyone.

Jeeves then turned to face the anxious crowed "Gohan and the crown of Satan City Ms Videl will be getting married and both of them will be ascending to the throne as King and Queen of this Kingdom tonight!"

Everyone besides the main crew (Gohan,Videl, and Goten) was taken back by this news. They then looked over at Gohan and Videl whose face was red as a apple but both smiling nodded.

The Z gang was surprised but happy for Gohan. The little boy that they knew since he was five was becoming a man. He took out Cell, fought evil galactic tyrants, and fought Saiyans at a young age. They couldn't be happier for him.

Some students were scowling since many of the girls were planning on trying to get him to marry him. While the males were mad since that means they wouldn't get Hercules money and fame. While other students was happy for them.

Seeing the expressions on everyone's including the angry ones. He then began to speak "Ok everyone I want whoever is for this marriage for the girls to take Videl to get her dress and plan it out with her. And same with the boys, I'm pretty sure Gohan's life long friends would love to spar with him in the back. But please no Ki usage. And anyone who is against it can go out in town and do whatever." Many of the students wasn't sure what to say about the ki but did as he said.

Chuckling Gohan look over at Videl who was smiling "Well Videl see ya tonight." Gohan said pulling her into a hug. Videl hugged back "Yeah I'll see you later.. Love you." Gohan then peck her lips "Love you to.. Come on Goten.. Oh and good luck Videl with Bulma and 18." He said walking off.

Videl was puzzled until she felt Bulma, 18, and Erasa pull her off.

Gohan walking over to his comrades with Goten, most of them grinning. Krillin was the first to approach "So Gohan why didn't you tell us about your marriage? Or that you had a girlfriend?" He said elbowing him in the chest.

Yamcha was the next to approach "Yeah Gohan.. We fight, we die, the gang does everything together and you of all people keep this out from us." He said punching him in the arm.

Vegeta then appeared a few feet from them "What is this? Punch Kakarots brat today? My my... Might I get a shot." He said cracking his knuckles.

Chiaotzu and Tein was laughing. While Piccolo was smirking as he approached his student "Did you really have to choose that idiots daughter?.. Oh well I'm sure she isn't like that imbecile if you choose her."

Gohan the look over at him "I thought those ears can hear everything Piccolo?" He said with a smirk.

Piccolo then grunted "I listen when I feel like it boy. Now let's go spar in the back we gotta tell if your keeping up in your training and not slaking off." They all nodded and went to the back of the castle.

While they were heading out back Gohan looks over towards Krillin "Wheres Master Roshi or the others at Kame House?" Krillin shrugged "Something perverted I'll tell you that much."

A blush appeared on Gohan's face "Right right forget I asked." he said trying to get rid of the memory of when he accidentally found one of Roshi's lewd books around his house.

**Scene Change With Videl **

Bulma decided to start up a conversation "So Videl how did you take Gohan being a father and a prince?"

Videl scratched her cheek "Well I was shocked but when he told me the rest.." Her expression drop "I felt sad for his family.."

Erasa had to question "What happen to his family Videl?" Videl look at her and shook her head "Some stuff is best left unsaid I'm afraid." Erasa pouted but nodded.

Bulma sighed "Yeah it is. I can understand your feelings..."

Android 18 then decided to break this sad moment "Oh quit your crying." The others look over at her "Today's is supposed to be a happy day. Forget the past and move to the future." The others was taken back by her words but nodded. 18 then decided to work with her words "Now speaking of future."

She then look particularly at Videl "Now tell me Videl.." She said walking up to her with a suspicious grin "How many kids are you going to bear for Gohan?"

The other two girls caught the meaning and were grinning at Videl who had a deep red blush on her face "What? What's that suppose to mean.."

Every girl was grinning at her "W-well I'll just take to G-gohan about it.." Blushed even harder stumbling over her words.

Seeing her very embarrass face Bulma decided to change the subject "Ok ok girls that's enough." Videl then mouth a thank you to her, which was replied with a wink "Ok girls let's get Videl ready for tonight."

The girls nodded and got out some wedding dresses to try on.

* * *

**Might be a short chapter but I have my reasons. Alright now for the deviant art the short hair is labeled other optional romance choice, and the long is romance choice. And the name is DarkFusion68. I know it's just the head but I would like you to choose. It's for a future fic and I'll greatly appreciate it. Dark Signing off.**


End file.
